ohvfandomcom-20200213-history
Deleted Scenes
Usually during production, things get changed. This can range from changing a characters dialouge to something else, or it can be completely rewriting the scene in question. This page lists the deleted content of OHV episodes. Another Bad Object Show * Tomato was originally going to pull another prank during the challenge. * Cheeseburger and Chicken Biscuit were supposed to have a larger role. Lettuce and Tomatoes * Originally, Dicey and Remote were the only people to get the lettuce. Cotton Candy was added during production. * There was originally a scene were Volleyball and Sweatdrop run into each other, with Tomato falling in between them, imitating the thumbnail. This was removed late into production. Bored Games * The board game was originally going to take place inside of a building. ** Additionally, there was supposed to be 2 boards inside of the building. * There was originally a scene with Dicey fighting back, and causing the Flaming Fires to lose. This was cut due to the writers not coming up with any ideas for this scenario. * Cup was originally going to wake up before the elimination started, but was cut after deciding that she should sleep the entire time. * The end of the game was originally a giant wall, but was changed to a computer. * Marker originally wasn't going to exclaim that the anchor grew size and killed Cheeseburger. You're All Gonna Die * Tomato was once again supposed to pull a prank this episode. * Mustard was originally going to go insane in the room, killing everyone. This was cut and replaced with a more humorous scene. * The time limit for escaping the room was originally 5 minutes instead of 10. * During when the Bubbles were pulling Basket out of the room, Remote was going to pull her out instead of Eraser Cap. Flying Past the Competition *Again, Tomato was supposed to pull a prank this episode. * The Ketchup and Mustard story arc was originally going to end this episode. * The cupcakes for elimination were originally banana flavored, but were changed to red velvet. * Basket was originally going to let Cup join the alliance this episode. * Eraser Cap being excited for the race was originally not going to be in the episode. * Tomato was originally going to climb the rope to help Marker fight Paperclip. The Maze of Lies * Music for scene 7 was changed which was the dofo scene it still ended up being used. * Sweatdrop was going to die in the oil but this was cut. * Their was gonna be an another part of the stinger where it showed Remote making up more lies. * The cupcakes for elimination were originally going to be banana flavored again, however they were changed to carrots. * The thumbnail was redesigned before the episode came out. Smooth Sailing * The title was originally "Row, Row, Row Your Boat". * Swordy and Button were planned to be on the thumbnail. Too Long, Didn't Listen * The original challenge for the episode was going to the temple and getting an artifact, but it was replaced due to an episode of Yet Another Gameshow having the same premise and releasing around the same time. * There was originally a obstacle in a swamp. * Sweatdrop was originally planned to miss the jump over the river, and die. The other members would've used a bridge to cross. Category:Miscellaneous